1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to antistatic textile materials and processes therefore wherein textile fabrics can be rendered effectively antistatic easily and economically.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Certain of the applicants' water-soluble anti-static agents are disclosed in copending commonly-assigned application, Ser. No. 656,116, filed Feb. 9, 1976 and now U.S. Pat. No. 4,208,263, for use in the preparation of non-durable, flame-repellent synthetic fabrics but the applicants' use of these materials is never disclosed or suggested.
Diethanolamine reaction products of orthophosphates and higher phosphates are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,428,481 as antistatic agents for textile fibers. The orthophosphate and higher phosphate esters are disclosed as reaction products of straight-chained, saturated primary aliphatic alcohols having 8 to 18 carbon atoms and about 1.1 to about 1.6 alkyl group per phosphorus atom.
Ammonium phosphates as antistatic agents for incorporation into polymeric resins are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,364,192. The antistatic agents are tertiary amine salts of phosphoric and diphenyl phosphoric esters. Polyethylene is disclosed as a suitable polymeric resin into which the antistatic agents can be incorporated.
The use of an alkanolamine ionically-bonded salt of an inorganic acid such as phosphoric acid is known for use in fireproofing textile materials as taught in U.S. Pat. No. 2,032,605. Coatings on yarns and filaments of from 20 percent to 50 percent based upon the weight of the yarn of the alkanolamine salt of phosphoric acid provides fireproofing and lubricity of the yarn.
In no one of the references above are the inventive ionically-bonded antistatic agents disclosed for use or suggested for use as antistatic agents for textile materials.